


Запах лилий

by ToraTallium



Series: Eternity: Before the Dawn - Assorti version [1]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Action, Alternative Universe - ETNK, Assorti - Freeform, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Character Death, Detectives, Drama, Eternity: Tomorrow Never Knows AU, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Натс – маг, в чьих жилах течет кровь людей и ангелов, – почти стал свидетелем магического убийства. Но он еще не знает, с какими последствиями ему придётся столкнуться в дальнейшем...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

– Ты её убил, – Натс с трудом оторвал взгляд от обнаженного женского тела, обращаясь к стоящему всего в нескольких шагах от него парню.  
Пару минут назад город озарила вспышка света, как раз когда он шёл от своей лавки с амулетами на рынок. Натс не придал этому значения – подобные вещи часто происходили в Гензо, куда стекались дороги всех трёх Царств. Вот только за поворотом его ждал сюрприз в виде трупа юной девушки, судя по форме ушей – эльфийки. Она лежала прямо на мостовой и казалась всего лишь спящей, в переулке стоял запах лилий, а смерть несчастной легко угадывалась по кровавому узору на её груди. Да и он скорее походил на искусную работу художника...  
– Неа, – весьма легкомысленно покачал головой парень, запрыгивая на ковёр-самолёт. – Если бы я хотел её убить, то сделал бы это гораздо тише... И на твоём месте я бы не стал задерживаться – наверняка сюда спешит городская стража.  
– Может, мне стоит задержать тебя до их прихода? – хмыкнул Натс, быстро преодолевая разделявшее их расстояние. – Правду ли ты говоришь?  
– Да не убивал я никого сегодня! – вспылил парень, хватая его за руку, и лёгким (пожалуй, даже слишком) движением затащил на ковёр. Натс только и успел краем глаза заметить движение тени за своей спиной.  
– Эй! – возмутился было он, но парень уже рванул ввысь, скрываясь с места преступления.  
– Из-за тебя нас могли поймать! – закатил глаза незнакомец и, только оказавшись достаточно далеко от источника запаха лилий, сказал. – Меня, кстати, Сникерс зовут.  
– Натс, – поправив очки, представился он. Благодаря своей способности чувствовать ложь он знал, что этот Сникерс сказал правду, и ту девушку в переулке убил кто-то другой.

– Клан Ферреро будет недоволен, – вздохнул Сникерс, задумчиво рассматривая Натса сквозь бокал виски. Тот по приземлении собирался быстро свалить, но Сник желал убедиться, что он будет держать язык за зубами. Лишние проблемы никому из них нужны не были.  
– Погибшая имела к ним какое-то отношение? – поинтересовался Натс, отвлекаясь от собственных мыслей и переводя взгляд на Сника.  
– Я могу тебе доверять? – его собеседник прищурился, на что Натс фыркнул:  
– Третий раз говорю – я чувствую ложь и знаю, что ты не причастен к убийству. От меня никто ничего не узнает, – он сложил руки на груди, так и не притронувшись к давно остывшему заказанному чаю.  
– Тебе же лучше, – Сникерс откинулся на спинку стула, отпивая виски. – А отношение она имела самое прямое, ибо была трэллом Роше. Сбежала, меня наняли, чтобы её вернуть, но, как видишь...  
Натс вздрогнул, как от удара. Очевидно, власть вампиров вызывала у него не самые приятные эмоции. Сник ухмыльнулся, сделав очередной глоток. Видимо, Натс его забавлял.  
– Я думал, их жертвы становятся преданными и после даже не думают о том, чтобы покинуть хозяина...  
– В большинстве случаев так и есть. В подробности меня не посвящали.  
– И, тем не менее, ты работаешь на Ферреро, – парень нахмурился, отодвигаясь от стола. По выражению его лица Сникерс подумал, что он воспринимает это чересчур болезненно.  
– Им нет дела до моего происхождения, пока я не сую нос не в своё дело, – он продолжил болтать. – И не делай такие круглые глаза, как будто ты ангел и у тебя перья потемнели. Как будто ты не в курсе, как люди становятся рабами в вампирских кланах.  
– Это не значит, что я обязан относиться к этому как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся. И если ты закончил, то я, пожалуй, всё-таки пойду.  
– Да чего ты такой напряженный, расслабься и получай удовольствие! Я могу тебя подкинуть, если...  
– Я против, – перебил его Натс, поднимаясь на ноги и быстрым шагом покидая таверну.  
Он не заметил, как, прикончив остатки виски, Сникерс выбежал за ним.

По всей видимости, Сникерса совершенно не волновало его, Натса, мнение.  
Первое время всё было тихо. Хотя в его лавку с амулетами и пришли стражники для допроса, Натс утверждал, что ничего не знает, и надеялся, что со Сникерсом больше не пересечется, но не тут-то было.   
Первый раз он заявился через пару дней после визита Хранителей Порядка – довольно скептично огляделся, разбил пару хрустальных шаров и, выругавшись, так же внезапно исчез.  
Второй раз Сникерс ближе к вечеру поджидал его, возвращавшегося с рынка. Судя по тому, что он успел задремать, сидя на земле, ждать ему пришлось довольно долго. Или, может быть, он просто слишком быстро заскучал – Натс тогда так и не выяснил, захлопнув дверь прямо перед его носом.  
Правда, даже сей недвусмысленный жест не спас его от визита на следующее утро.  
– Слушай, ты наверняка убедился, что я ничего не рассказал, когда ко мне приходили. Что тебе нужно? – Натс поправил очки, скрывая нервозность.  
Так уж вышло, что он не слишком-то стремился доверять людям и вообще находиться в чьём-либо обществе. Для общения ему вполне хватало белок, которых он нашел в лесу пару лет и выходил. С тех пор они были его лучшими друзьями.  
– Убедился. Но вообще-то я пришёл что-то купить, чтобы меня снова не выставили за дверь, – Сник рассмеялся, пристально рассматривая различные кулоны, скляночки и жезлы на полках. На переносице у него красовался тонкий шрам, который Натс в прошлый раз не заметил.  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что сегодня ты ничего не купишь, – он лишь вздохнул, присаживаясь на стул за витриной. – Откуда шрам?  
– Глава семьи, к которой я формально отношусь, был не слишком доволен смертью того трэлла. А что, мне идёт?  
– Можно и так сказать, – Натс хмыкнул, хотя собирался ответить совсем не это. – Только не слишком похоже на вампиров, что ты вообще остался в живых...  
– Так в рожу мне и не Роше заехал, – пожал плечами Сникерс, как будто они говорили о чём-то само собой разумеющемся. – Ему, конечно, не понравилось – вроде как кровь той девушки имела некий специфический привкус, что-то больно ему напоминающий, но...  
– Подожди, – перебил его Натс. – Разве ты не относишься к клану Ферреро, если на них работаешь?  
– Парень, очнись, – Сник щёлкнул пальцами перед его лицом, нагнувшись через витрину. – С главными Ферреро такие сошки, как я, вообще не пересекаются. И уж тем более никто, кроме вампиров, не может считаться членом клана. Нос мне Марс сломал, глава семьи Форрест.  
Натс снял очки и стал медленно протирать их. Он жил в Арказаре, Царстве людей, но сюда стекались новости со всего Мира. Сложно было не знать, что Миром правили вампиры, хоть они и предпочитали оставаться на своей родине, в Мистдарке. Пусть у всех рас Трёх Царств были свои порядки, устои и правители – а вампиры были могущественнее их всех.  
Демоны гордо называли себя независимыми, но хоть как-то существенно пошатнуть власть того же клана Ферреро не могли. А ведь он был не единственным! Впрочем, это не мешало им строить амбициозные планы и устраивать свои маленькие дела, так что добившиеся особого положения демонические семьи были известны далеко за пределами родных земель.  
Например, Форресты.  
– Значит, ты демон? – сухим голосом поинтересовался Натс, снова надев очки.  
Сникерс уставился на него с непонимающим взглядом, явно сбитый с толку внезапным вопросом. Натс понял, что он всё это время продолжал о чём-то трещать без умолку.  
– Пф, скажешь тоже! – ступор Сника продолжался не слишком долго. – Нет, моя мать демон из семьи Форрест, а отец был человеком. Я химера.  
И хотя Сникерс продолжал на первый взгляд выглядеть так же весело и беззаботно, как и до этого, Натс чувствовал, что это только внешне он так легко и просто к этому относится. И на самом деле всю жизнь его, как любого полукровку, принимали за ошибку, относились как к мусору, считали недостойным места в приличном обществе.  
Натс знал, потому что сам был таким же.  
– Я аазимар, – после короткой паузы вздохнул он, глядя куда-то в сторону. Сникерс приподнял брови – он отлично знал, что это значило.   
Натс рассказал, что его человеческая мать соблазнила ангела во время короткого визита в Релианс любовным зельем, после чего ни разу в жизни его больше не видела. В детстве Натс часто пытался выяснить, почему она так поступила – он рано заметил, что дети вокруг него гораздо более жестоки. Им не хватало рассудительности, усидчивости, зачастую – банального представления о справедливости. Из-за возникшей разницы мировоззрений Натс так и не нашел себе друзей – ангельская кровь делала его другим, не похожим на остальных.  
И хотя с момента их возникновения в Мире вражда между демонами и ангелами не утихала, а Натс и Сникерс быстро поняли друг друга, почувствовав определённое родство.  
Они даже не заметили, как за беседой наступила ночь – к этому моменту Натс уже знал, что Марс запретил Снику возвращаться до особого распоряжения. На вопрос, как долго это может быть, Сникерс только пожал плечами и легкомысленно произнёс:  
– Может день, а может год, когда появится работа, на которую чистокровных будет отправлять жалко, учитывая наличие меня.   
– Знаешь, у меня есть свободная комната на втором этаже... Не хочешь переночевать здесь? – предложил Натс, и Сник без раздумий согласился.

За следующие дни Натс успел об этом пожалеть – Сникерс был слишком неугомонным, постоянно во что-то врезался, что-нибудь ронял, да к тому же явно не слишком понравился его белкам.  
– Но они грызли мой ковёр-самолёт! – оправдывался Сник, прижимая к себе кусок летающей ткани. – Между прочим, безумно дорогая вещь!  
– А ты их разбудил. И ел их орехи, – осуждающе покачал головой Натс, в этом споре явно остающийся на стороне своих питомцев.  
Впрочем, находились и приятные стороны. Так, Сникерс с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Натс мастерит амулеты:  
– И что это за жижа такая? – поинтересовался Сник, выглядывая из-за плеча Натса.  
– Это не жижа. Это зелье повышенной силы, – терпеливо объяснял он.  
– И как это работает? Какой-то счастливчик возьмёт эти браслеты и станет самым сильным, как оборотень, что ли?  
– Эти – нет, они одноразовые. Под конкретный заказ, – первое время Натса нервировало, что Сник задаёт так много вопросов, но со временем это чувство прошло.  
– Но ты можешь сделать и такие, которые будут действовать постоянно? – он нагнулся ещё ближе к браслетам, тем самым оказываясь ближе и к Натсу.  
– У меня нет нужных ингредиентов. А у тебя нет денег, так что успокойся и смотри.  
В свою очередь Натс находил любопытными тренировки Сникерса с ковром-самолётом и своей способностью управлять тенями.  
– Спорим, я пролечу до конца улицы и обратно за минуту?  
– Здесь пешком идти минут десять, на крыльях – пять... – высказал сомнение Натс, немного рассеянно рассматривая его линию плеч.  
– А ты смотри и засекай время! – Сник рассмеялся, срываясь с места так резко, что в первый момент Натс даже упустил из виду, куда он делся. Стоит заметить, что Сникерс и правда умел обращаться с этим ковром – Натс ещё никогда в своей жизни не видел столь быстрых полётов. А, может быть, никогда в жизни не видел кого-то, кто смотрелся бы на этом летающем куске ткани так естественно...  
И хотя белки продолжали пакостить Снику, а он в свою очередь отпускал в их адрес едкие комментарии, всё складывалось вполне удачно. Натс даже мог сказать, что именно этого ему раньше не хватало.  
– Слушай, а почему ты не исцелишь зрение? – поинтересовался как-то за ужином Сникерс.  
– А почему ты не уберешь шрам с переносицы? – приподнял брови Натс. Не то, чтобы его сильно это волновало, но иногда казалось, что он должен болеть.  
– Сам знаешь, демоническая кровь не очень хорошо реагирует на исцеляющую магию. И вообще, шрамы делают мужчин мужественнее! Но у тебя-то кровь другая, так почему нет?  
– У моей матери не было средств, чтобы отвести меня к целителю в детстве, – он пожал плечами. – Я привык носить очки, к тому же среди людей редко попадаются по-настоящему хорошие светлые маги.

Через неделю столицу Арказара Гензо озарила очередная вспышка света.  
Мёртвая девушка лежала на лестнице в одном из переулков на другой стороне Гензо. Натс часто ходил в этот район за порошками из растений Релианса, необходимых ему для защитных амулетов. Вот и сегодня он почти оказался свидетелем преступления, но было уже поздно, когда он увидел погибшую. И в этот раз она была его знакомой.  
Как и предыдущая девушка, Комильфо была полностью обнажена. Натс подошёл к ней и присел на корточки, не веря своим глазам. Казалось, он мог чувствовать тепло её тела, да и она выглядела скорее спящей, чем мёртвой. Теперь он мог разглядеть кровавый узор на её груди, как раз там, где находилось сердце – изящный рисунок лилии, чей запах снова наполнил переулок так, что кружилась голова.  
Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Натс поднялся на ноги и быстро пошёл прочь – в прошлый раз стражникам не составило труда быстро найти место, от которого распространялся неестественно яркий свет, и у него не было оснований полагать, что сегодня что-то изменится.

– Я же говорил, что на ковре-самолёте было бы быстрее, между прочим, твои белки опять точили об него когти! – заверещал Сникерс, стоило Натсу только появиться на пороге, но он сразу осёкся. – Чего это ты такой бледный, как будто призрака увидел?  
– Увидел, только не призрака, – Натс криво ухмыльнулся, скидывая плащ и проходя в лавку. – Снова была убита девушка. Точно так же, как та... когда мы познакомились.  
– Охренеть, – присвистнул Сник. – Но в прошлый раз ты не был таким шокированным, приятель.  
– В прошлый раз я не был знаком с жертвой.  
– Неужели твоя подружка? – неуверенно поинтересовался Сникерс, подходя к нему и присаживаясь рядом.  
– Нет, – Натс покачал головой. В последнее время он сомневался, что ему нужна именно подружка. – Комильфо, дальняя родственница. Мы не общались особо, но всё равно как-то...  
– Ещё бы, – Сникерс представил, как бы он чувствовал себя, если бы обнаружил кого-нибудь из семьи Форрест мёртвым. Конечно, они не относились к нему, как к полноправному члену семьи, но видеть их смерть было бы, по меньшей мере, неприятно.  
– Странно, что Хранители Порядка ещё не нашли того, кто за этим стоит. Должно быть, это очень сильный маг.  
– Почему ты так думаешь?  
– Я не целитель, а в первый раз не мог рассмотреть, но... Непонятно, почему они умерли. Никаких видимых повреждений не было. Только рисунок лилии кровью на груди... видимо, теперь меня будет тошнить от этого запаха.  
– Я помню, трэлл Роше казалась вполне себе живой. Только не дышала, – задумчиво подтвердил рассуждения Натса Сникерс. – Может быть, это какие-то ритуальные убийства...  
– Это нас не касается, – покачал головой Натс, догадываясь, что Сник мог бы предложить самим заняться расследованием. – По крайней мере, пока в этом нет никакой закономерности – Комильфо точно никак не была связана с вампирами или эльфами, да и внешне они не были похожи.  
– Как знаешь, – со вздохом согласился Сникерс, но Натс почувствовал, что он испытывал разочарование в этот момент.

Наступила зима. Снег покрыл улочки Гензо, сделав его как будто чище и светлее. За это время не было новых вспышек света, так что Сникерс, кажется, угомонился со своей идеей стать детективами и расследовать магические убийства. Зато, узнав о сезонном фестивале, не на шутку обрадовался идее посетить его.  
– Там будет весело, вот увидишь! – донимал он Натса. – Привезут животных из Мистдарка, развлечения, выпивка, тир!  
– Если хочешь, сходи один. У меня дел по горло, – отмахнулся от него Натс.  
– У тебя всегда дел по горло, это не значит, что тебе не нужна передышка, – возмутился Сникерс. – Ты всегда такой серьёзный, прям до тошноты! Попробуй расслабиться и повеселиться хоть раз, и если тебе не понравится, то больше я не буду тебя звать.  
Натс устало посмотрел на него. Сникерс жил здесь уже почти месяц, но иногда возникало такое чувство, будто он живёт с ним уже несколько лет. Периодами Сник пытался вытащить его в какую-нибудь таверну, но каждый раз ему приходилось уходить одному. У Натса были свои причины воздерживаться от шумного времяпрепровождения – и без того он слишком часто замечал за собой, что подолгу засматривался на Сникерса и ловил себя на мыслях, которые раньше не приходили ему в голову. И вместе с этим было совершенно очевидно, что после общества демонов, известных своим разгульным образом жизни, Натс мог казаться ему скучным со своими амулетами и обществом из двух белок.  
Неожиданно для себя Натс понял, что ему не хотелось бы, чтобы Сникерс возвращался в Мистдарк. Он успел привязаться к нему, пусть порой он и был чересчур навязчивым... хотя к последнему Натс уже привык.  
– Ладно, – со вздохом согласился он. – Пойдём на этот твой фестиваль.  
– Ну наконец-то, – Сник подпрыгнул на месте, надевая зимний плащ. Обернувшись, он заметил, как Натс положил какой-то серебристый амулет в свою сумку. – А это зачем?  
– Что зачем? – переспросил Натс, не понимая, что Сникерс имеет в виду.  
– А, неважно. Не копошись, а то всё пропустим!

Хотя Сникерс настаивал на том, чтобы полететь к центральной площади, где и устраивался фестиваль, на ковре-самолёте, от этой идеи Натс отказался категорически, так что им пришлось идти пешком. Они всё равно успели к началу, и, внимательно заслушав программу на вечер, Сникерс первым делом направился к местам проведения различных активных мероприятий. До этого он три дня уговаривал Натса сделать ему амулет, повышающий меткость, но он оказался непреклонен. Зато теперь мог с интересом наблюдать, на что Сник способен сам по себе.  
В стрельбе из лука он не обошёл пару эльфов, но всё-таки отхватил себе призовую бутылку рома. Зато оказался первым в забеге на скорость, метании ножей и каких-то силовых упражнениях – Натс предпочитал не участвовать, а наблюдать за Сникерсом со стороны.  
– Ты мог бы поучаствовать хоть в чём-нибудь! – слегка обиженно сказал Сник после очередного состязания, в котором одним ударом нужно было выжать из какого-то специального магического приспособления как можно больше искр. К этому моменту половины бутылки рома уже не было. – Конечно, ты строишь из себя интеллигентного мага, но так ты не почувствуешь никакого веселья!  
– А, по-твоему, всё веселье заключается только в драках и выпивке, так? – ухмыльнулся Натс. – Хочешь, чтобы я высекал искры из заколдованного камня и подтягивался на перекладинах?  
– Давай ты просто поучаствуешь хотя бы в одном конкурсе, но его назову тебе я.  
– Да Хаос с тобой, – отмахнулся Натс, считая, что они уже прошли почти всё и должны были подойти к месту выступлений.  
– Тогда иди вон туда! – коварно рассмеялся Сникерс.  
Впереди был оборудован длинный стол, где как раз не хватало одного человека, и прежде, чем Натс успел бы возмутиться, Сник усадил его, победоносно ухмыляясь.  
Что ж, соревнования кто кого перепьёт не были коньком Натса, но раз уж он так попался, то собирался стереть эту ухмылочку с лица Сникерса...  
– Приятель, я от тебя не ожидал! – присвистнул Сникерс, когда Натс подошёл к нему сквозь толпу, держа в руках бутылку дорогого виски, которую он только что выиграл.  
– Интеллигентный маг, да? – насмешливо отозвался он. – То, что я не участвую во всех твоих заварушках, ещё не значит, что я ничего не умею.  
– Так я этого и не говорил, – приподнял брови Сник, отпивая ещё рома. – Просто ты не производишь впечатления человека, который умеет пить...  
– Я много чего произвожу и не произвожу, – туманно ответил Натс. – М, кто это там?  
Он кивнул головой в центр площади, где был установлен шатёр. Из него вышла ослепительно красивая смуглая девушка с голубыми глазами, которые он мог рассмотреть даже со своего места. Несмотря на начало зимы, из одежды на ней были лишь чёрный лиф и длинная юбка в пол с двумя вырезами. И множество золотых украшений.  
– Да ведь это Баунти! – удивлённо вскинул брови вверх Сникерс, проталкиваясь через толпу поближе к огороженной «сцене». – Я знал, что должны приехать лаэрские танцовщицы, но что выступать будет лично Баунти... Те, кто сегодня пришёл сюда, огромные везунчики!  
– Ты её знаешь? Она что, из Форрестов? – переспросил Натс, пристально разглядывая демоницу.  
– Почти. Она невеста Марса, – хмыкнул Сникерс, облизав губы.  
Заиграла ритмичная музыка, и Баунти, взмахнув руками, изящно задвигалась ей в такт. Украшения на её теле звенели в ритм, и казалось, что толпа вокруг замерла.  
– А она хороша... – шёпотом заметил Натс, когда музыка заиграла быстрее, не прекращая следить за блеском её волос и красотой стройного тела.  
– Ещё бы. Она лучшая из танцовщиц Лаэра. Зуб даю, здесь все ещё год будут по ней сохнуть.  
– А я бы не стал, – покачал головой Натс, на пару секунд отрывая свой взгляд от танцовщицы и переводя его на Сникерса.  
– У тебя выбора не будет, –ответил Сник. В его голосе сквозила горечь, или Натсу только показалось? – Мне-то всё равно, я уже видел её танцы.  
– Выбор есть всегда, – дружески пихнул его в бок Натс. – Может, она красива и танцует, что глаз не отвести, но я что-то всё никак не воспылаю к ней. Вообще. За тобой наблюдать интереснее.  
Последнее он сказал совсем тихо, но Сникерс его услышал. И, кажется, с этой секунды им обоим стало совершенно наплевать на танец лучшей Лаэрской танцовщицы.

Баунти всегда искренне наслаждалась вожделеющими взглядами толпы. Её взгляд, её голос, её движения – от всего этого многие не могли отвести взгляд, и если бы она захотела, то властвовала бы над ними, заставляя забыть о той жизни, что они имели раньше. Но простые марионетки не были ей интересны – она была могущественным демоном, и саму её влекла власть, превосходящая её.  
 _Она чувствовала её силу._  
Она должна была вернуться в Мистдарк этой же ночью – у Марса было для неё какое-то дело, и он отпустил её на фестиваль только ради поддержания хрупкого мира между Царствами. Баунти вышла из своего шатра на улицу, осматриваясь вокруг. Зима красила Гензо, добавляя этому городу простецкого очарования, но он всё равно не мог сравниться с Норшейном – ни по красоте, ни по холоду, который для Баунти здесь совсем не ощущался.  
 _Она жаждала познать её._  
Ей следовало дождаться финального выступления, прежде чем возвращаться, но Баунти не считала себя обязанной перед кем-то отчитываться. Её люди знали, что она вольна делать всё, что ей заблагорассудится, так что она собралась прогуляться до Портала в одиночестве.  
 _Она не могла позволить ей уйти._  
Баунти почувствовала ледяной мороз по коже, смутно знакомый ей по знакомству с кланом Ферреро – ощущение не власти, но неспособности сопротивляться воле вампира. В голову ударил приторный запах лилий, но вампиры не источали столь сильных запахов никогда – она точно это знала...  
Она обернулась, готовая напасть и защищаться, но он подкрался бесшумно, и уже был слишком близко. Вспышка света ослепила её в тот же миг, как что-то острое и гибкое опутало её сердце, так что она даже не успела разглядеть лица человека, напавшего на неё. Баунти не могла пошевелиться, шокированная нахлынувшими ощущениями, и задрожала, окруженная сиянием, которое длилось вечность – она не почувствовала, как одежда рассыпалась на ней пеплом, как стало трудно дышать, как чьи-то чужие руки подхватили её, чтобы уложить.  
 _«Она – моя»._  
Баунти закрыла глаза, будто пыталась скрыться от нестерпимо медленно гаснущего свечения, и вместе со своим последним выдохом перестала существовать.

Дальнейшее шоу было для Натса как в тумане – всё-таки он слишком много выпил на этом дурацком соревновании, куда его устроил Сник, к тому же организаторы, кажется, распылили какую-то магическую пыль, чтобы людям было теплее. Не дожидаясь финального выступления, они решили пойти домой – Натс только отошёл на пару минут, чтобы купить некоторые зелья, которые у него уже заканчивались, попросив Сника подождать его у входа на площадь. Он как раз собирался идти к выходу, когда город снова озарила вспышка – но сегодня Натс не хотел знать, кто был убит, по правде говоря, это совершенно не интересовало его в тот момент.  
Он чувствовал себя как никогда сильным и живым, и единственным его желанием было убраться с площади, как можно дальше от толпы, которая вообще могла не знать, что вспышки света означали чью-то смерть, ведь все они продолжали кричать и веселиться.  
Сникерс ждал его у входа, как они и договаривались.  
– Ты видел, – начал было он, но Натс его перебил.  
– Это не наше дело, – его голос звучал уверенно, хотя он лишь просил Сника послушать его. – Это работа Хранителей Порядка, разбираться с этим, не наша. Или ты хочешь попасть к ним на допрос вместо того, чтобы пойти домой?  
– Нет, – Сникерс не стал долго думать прежде, чем ответить. – Я определённо предпочту пойти домой.  
Он выдохнул, и Натс потащил его за собой, не слишком хорошо соображая, что он собирается делать, но вместе с тем абсолютно четко понимая, чего он хочет. Это было бы странно и неожиданно, если бы Натс не заметил ещё две недели назад, что на тренировках он стал смотреть на Сникерса пристальнее. Ему всё чаще хотелось поправить его непослушные волосы, дотронуться до бледной кожи, сократить расстояние...  
Стоило двери лавки амулетов за ними закрыться, как они, сбросив зимние плащи и сумки, бросились друг к другу, словно ждали этого момента всю жизнь. Натсу казалось, что он сходит с ума, пока они, спотыкаясь, но не в силах оторваться на приличное расстояние, поднимались на второй этаж, сбрасывая друг с друга одежду. Раньше он никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно, но сейчас ни одна капля его души не противилась происходящему, как бывало раньше, когда он считал, что поступает неправильно.  
Целовать Сникерса, чувствовать жар его тела, быть так близко, как он никогда не мог себе представить – Натс готов был поклясться, что это лучшее и самое правильное, что он чувствовал в этой жизни.

Утром Сникерс проснулся первым от назойливого шума над ухом. Удивительно, но Натс, обычно поднимавшийся раньше, крепко спал и ничего не слышал. Осторожно поднявшись, чтобы не разбудить его, Сник заметил маленькую дымную птичку, сжимавшую в своём клюве послание.  
Хмыкнув, он забрал свиток – фирменный стиль Марса сложно было не узнать.  
Он открыл послание уже на кухне, как раз допивая кофе. И новости были совсем не радостными.  
 _«Здравствуй, Сникерс.  
Я немало удивился, когда ты впервые в жизни послушался моего приказа в точности и не стал возвращаться в Норшейн. Однако сейчас я требую, чтобы ты отправился к ближайшему Порталу и вернулся незамедлительно. Я не доверяю бумаге, но ты должен догадаться, по какому поводу ты мне требуешься.  
И незамедлительно означает прямо сейчас.  
Марс Форрест»._  
– Блядь, – Сникерс сжал руки в кулаки, стукнув по столу. Его сумка стояла собранной в коридоре – по старой привычке быть готовым к любому поручению демонов.  
Не теряя времени, пока Натс ещё спал, Сник глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. Он не собирался уходить навсегда, лишь на время...  
Но стоило ему взять в руки свой плащ, как он услышал недовольный вопрос:  
– И куда ты собрался с утра пораньше?   
Натс был в замешательстве. Иногда он опасался, что Сник получит распоряжение возвращаться и уйдёт, но он никак не ожидал, что он решит сделать это по-тихому.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, – не стал отнекиваться Сникерс, помня о его способности чувствовать ложь, но плаща из рук не выпустил. – Послушай, я не задержусь в Мистдарке, просто я уверен, что знаю, кто был убит вчера.  
– Думаешь, Баунти? – Натс нахмурился, подходя к нему. Он понимал, что если это правда, то дело стало личным для семьи Форрест, и все эти смерти теперь всё-таки касаются их двоих. – Я пойду с тобой.  
– Да ты рехнулся, Натс! – сердито крикнул на него Сник. – Мистдарк совсем не похож на это человеческое Царство, Арказар. Даже люди вокруг для тебя с твоей ангельской кровью слишком жестоки и беспринципны, и ты представить себе не можешь, что творится в столице Царства вампиров! Они просто убьют тебя за твоё происхождение, или, того хуже, продадут в рабство тем же Ферреро! Нет, ты туда не пойдёшь.  
– А я тебя не спрашиваю, – огрызнулся Натс, уже собирая сумку. – Если помнишь, моя родственница была убита тем же способом, так что это и моё дело тоже. Если ты позволяешь Форрестам втянуть тебя в это, то я иду с тобой.  
– Натс, я серьёзно, вообще-то, – нахмурился Сникерс.  
– А я тоже серьёзно, – пожал плечами Натс, уже успевший собраться в путь. – Я не хрустальный, уж один визит в Мистдарк точно переживу.  
Вздохнув, Сник согласился. Вот только если пару недель назад он жаждал заняться расследованием, то теперь уже не был так уверен в том, что хочет именно этого.

Портал располагался всего в паре кварталов от лавки Натса. Они шли молча, недовольные друг другом, но стоило им пройти сквозь голубую спиральную дымку (очевидно, стражники Порталов были слишком невнимательны, если их с легкостью смогли отвлечь искусные Тени, управляемые Сникерсом), как их немая обида друг на друга испарилась.  
Норшейн поражал своим мрачным величием. И хотя время в Мистдарке только близилось к вечеру, Натсу казалось, что давно наступила ночь. Раньше он сомневался в рассказах о том, что солнце здесь магически «затемнили», чтобы вампирам было комфортно вести дела в любое время суток – но теперь он лично видел тёмно-бордовую звезду далеко в небе, которая в Арказаре светила гораздо ярче.  
Они шли достаточно быстро, чтобы самая разношерстная публика вокруг не обращала на них внимания, а сам Натс при этом с интересом скользил взглядом по местной архитектуре. Почти все здания были построены из тёмных пород камня и стремились ввысь. Резкие, агрессивные, они были украшены лепниной, изображающей самых сильных и безжалостных животных Мистдарка. А может быть, это были некогда живые существа, обращённые в камень... Натс почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота – Норшейн и правда был неподходящим местом для существа, в чьих жилах текла ангельская кровь.  
– Мы пришли, – отвлёк его от неприятных мыслей голос Сникерса, когда они оказались перед массивной кованой оградой, бесшумно отворившейся перед ними.  
Особняк семьи Форрест на первый взгляд казался скромнее близлежащих усадеб, но такое утверждение могло стать фатальным для непрошенных гостей. Уже здесь, около ограды, Натс мог ощущать мощь, исходящую от каменных стен, каждый дюйм которых был пропитан магией. Внутреннее убранство давило на посетителей так же, как и магические барьеры – своей непозволительной роскошью, высокими потолками и массивной отделкой. Магические факелы освещали коридоры, но и этого света было недостаточно, чтобы ни на секунду не забывать, где ты находишься.  
– Во-первых, ты опоздал, – бесстрастно заявил Марс, стоило им перешагнуть порог его кабинета. Натс сразу понял бы, что этот мужчина возглавляет одну из самых успешных демонических семей – в нём чувствовалась такая внутренняя сила, что попытаться оспорить его власть мог лишь последний глупец. – А во-вторых, ты должен был прийти один.  
– Марс, я... – начал было Сникерс, но наткнулся на недовольный взгляд его алых глаз и заткнулся.  
– Зачем ты явился, аазимар, – Марс будто выплюнул это обращение, но Натс продолжал упрямо смотреть ему в глаза, – если не за своей смертью?  
– Я мог бы помочь в расследовании волны убийств, начавшихся в Гензо, – спокойно ответил он на вопрос. Конечно, в этом особняке он был никем, но Натс твёрдо знал, что никому не позволит сломить себя.  
– Так ты рассказал ему? – Марс зажег сигару, переведя взгляд на Сникерса.  
– Нет, – расслабленно отозвался Сник. С детства к нему относились одинаково, как бы он не повёл себя, так что он вполне привык чувствовать себя свободно до тех пор, пока гнев Марса не выходил за рамки. Сейчас же Сник чувствовал, что он скорее заинтересован, чем по-настоящему рассержен.  
– Я был почти свидетелем двух первых убийств, – пояснил Натс. – К тому же вторая погибшая была моей двоюродной сестрой, так что я считаю, что имею право участвовать в расследовании.  
– Тебе нечего предложить мне, полукровка, – хмыкнул Марс, выпуская в потолок струйку дыма.  
– Вы ошибаетесь, – Натс выдержал паузу, пока Марс снова не обратил на него свой взгляд. – Ни для кого не секрет, что демонам чужда светлая магия. А все девушки умерли слишком неестественно, и чтобы понять, _как_ , тёмной магии будет мало. Потребуется прибегать к консультациям целителей, но люди не так сильны в этом вопросе, как ангелы. Думаю, моё участие как нельзя лучше поможет вам найти убийцу вашей невесты.  
– Для аазимара ты слишком дерзкий, – Марс прищурился, и в этот момент Сникерс на секунду подумал, что он может убить Натса прямо на месте. Но в следующий миг Форрест поднялся на ноги, и продолжил бесстрастно. – Думаю, ты понимаешь, что если ты не найдёшь ответственного в смерти Баунти, ты покойник. Подумаешь сбежать – ты покойник. Если и правда такой умный, каким хочешь казаться, то сам знаешь, что дальше.  
– Клянусь Хаосом, что буду служить семье Форрест верой и правдой до тех пор, пока мой долг не будет сочтён исполненным, или моя душа не вернётся в Вечность.  
Сникерс заметно побледнел – он и сам произносил эти же самые слова, как только достиг сознательного возраста. Любой знал, что клятва Хаоса в сообществе демонов – это клятва служить до самой смерти, ибо демоны никогда не признают чужой долг исполненным. В то же время ещё там, в Гензо он знал, что это была единственная возможность для Натса покинуть особняк Форрестов и Мистдарк живым и невредимым.  
Сам Натс спокойно стоял и смотрел вперед, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом со Сникерсом. Теперь они в каком-то смысле оказались связаны одной и той же клятвой одному и тому же демону, и Хаос знает, что ждало их впереди.  
– Ну что ж, – губы Марса тронула довольная ухмылка. – Возвращайтесь в Гензо и принесите мне голову того ублюдка.


	2. Chapter 2

До Портала они снова шли, сохраняя молчание — с той лишь разницей, что теперь на них почти не обращали внимания. Клятва верности демонам будто давала Натсу какое-то особое разрешение находиться в Мистдарке, по крайней мере, он был уверен, что подобные магические действия отпечатываются на ауре, особенно когда присягаешь одной из сильнейших демонических семей...  
В Гензо они вернулись ближе к ночи, и всю дорогу до дома продолжали молчать. Натс видел, как Сникерс недовольно поджимает губы, как побелели костяшки пальцев, сжатых в кулак. И как он не смотрел в его сторону, держась чуть впереди.  
— Ты точно рехнулся, — Сник заговорил, стоило Натсу закрыть входную дверь. Сумка и плащ были с остервенением отброшены в сторону. — Вот зачем ты пошёл со мной? Блядь, зачем?  
— Я, может быть, могу доверять тебе, но уж точно не Марсу, — Натс хмыкнул, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.  
— И поэтому ты поклялся ему в верности? — саркастично заметил Сникерс. Он всё ещё выглядел довольно озлобленным.  
— Нет, потому что это был единственный способ помогать тебе, не рискуя навлечь на твою голову лишних неприятностей, — Натс выразительно посмотрел на него, закрывая глаза и выдыхая. Ему всё ещё казалось, будто воздух Норшейна обжигает его лёгкие.  
— Зато навлёк неприятностей на свою задницу. Поздравляю! Может быть, по справедливости Марс должен был бы простить тебе долг, но — сюрприз! — демонам плевать на справедливость. Он будет использовать тебя в своих целях, пока ты не умрёшь.  
— Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — решил сменить тему Натс, полагая, что они скорее поссорятся, чем примут точку зрения друг друга. — Гензо, вспышки света, трупы обнаженных девиц — ты же всё равно хотел это расследовать.  
Не то, чтобы Натс этого не хотел. Всё его существо требовало, чтобы справедливость была восстановлена, а виновник этих трагедий — чем еще, в сущности, могла являться смерть? — наказан. Но в то же время внутренний голос твердил ему, что он не должен вмешиваться... Но было поздно. Он увяз в этом по уши уже тогда, когда увидел первую мёртвую девушку и Сникерса, стоящего над ней.  
Может быть, это судьба так с ним шутила.

— Похоже, ты хреново спал, — заметил Сникерс, облокачиваясь на стол утром и с подозрением косясь на белок, снующих по антресоли.  
— Ты выглядишь не лучше меня, — парировал Натс, ставя на стол тарелки и садясь напротив него. — Хочешь обсуждать круги под глазами, или как мы собираемся узнать причину смерти?  
— Спрашиваешь тоже. Если бы мы только могли осмотреть тело, — Сник пытался казаться по-прежнему беззаботным, но Натс чувствовал, что теперь, после смерти Баунти и визита в особняк Форрестов, эти убийства стали для него личными, и он, казалось, готов был пойти на что угодно.  
— У меня, конечно, есть некоторые навыки, но по памяти буквально пары минут я ничего не смогу выяснить, — будь он чистокровным ангелом или имей высокий магический потенциал, полностью направленный в светлую магию, он без труда мог бы понять, что послужило причиной их смерти, даже просто взглянув на тело в первый раз. Но он был полукровкой, и ему требовалось время.  
— Твою родственницу уже похоронили? — неожиданно поинтересовался Сникерс.  
— Да, — подтвердил Натс, и только спустя пару секунд покачал головой. — Ты же не хочешь...  
— Нет, я именно что хочу. Мы откопаем её тело, ты осмотришь труп, и мы поймём, как все они умерли, — голос Сника был таким твёрдым, что Натс ни на мгновение не сомневался, что отговорить его не удастся.  
Он только вздохнул. Не в его правилах было откапывать мёртвых, но другого выхода у них, похоже, не было.

День Натс провёл, как на иголках. Редкие посетители его почти раздражали, зелья и порошки для амулетов либо получались слишком слабыми, либо не получались вообще, к тому же он ухитрился испортить дюжину заготовок. Даже верные белки его сторонились. Сникерс же только наблюдал за ним, посмеиваясь и управляя сразу десятком теней, на манер призраков бродящих по дому.  
С наступлением темноты они отправились на кладбище. Натс не запомнил, о чём они говорили и говорили ли вообще — холодный ветер просачивался за воротник, серебристый месяц на небе осуждающе щурился, а тени казались темнее, чем они были на самом деле.  
Найти могилу Комильфо не составило большого труда — Натс смотрел на каменное надгробие, думал о том, что они собирались сделать, и если бы он хоть что-то съел за день, его обязательно бы стошнило. Сникерса же, казалось, происходящее нисколько не смущало, скорее, забавляло — но он тактично молчал.  
— Ты уверен, что успеешь и выкопать, и закопать её назад? — с сомнением поинтересовался Натс. — Земля мёрзлая.  
— Смотри и учись, — Сникерс ухмыльнулся, размяв руки и шею, и около могилы выстроился ряд почти материальных теней, сжимавших в руках такие же почти материальные лопаты, сотканные из самой тьмы.  
Натс отошёл на пару шагов назад, когда они начали копать — почти с остервенением, пожалуй, издалека неотличимые от силуэтов живых людей. Для них будто и не имело значения, что земля недостаточно рыхлая, да и тени, в отличие от людей, не уставали... Только Сник побледнел и покрылся испариной, закрыв глаза и медленно, размеренно дыша. Сколько прошло времени, Натс не знал, но, вытащив гроб из ямы, тени исчезли, а Сникерс осел на землю.  
— Теперь твоя очередь, — махнул он рукой, как бы говоря, чтобы на него не обращали внимания.  
Натс сглотнул и открыл крышку гроба. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что всё-таки увидел.  
Тело Комильфо ни капли не изменилось.  
В первый момент ему показалось, что это из-за недостатка освещения; но созданный на скорую руку световой шар только подтвердил его догадки. Её кожа всё ещё была нежной, гладкой и имела приятный естественный телесный оттенок. Волосы пышной русой копной обрамляли лицо, и всё, что говорило о её смерти — отсутствие дыхания. Натс осторожно расстегнул пуговицы на бежевой кофте, в которой её похоронили — грудь всё так же украшал кровавый узор лилии, так же, как её тело всё ещё источало этот аромат. И — что оставалось совсем невероятным — она была тёплой.  
— Ну и чего там? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Сникерс, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к гробу. Видимо, Натс долго стоял без движения, пораженный тем, что увидел. Сник, рассмотрев то же самое, присвистнул.  
— Лучше отойди и не мешай мне, — покачал головой Натс, вспоминая, что чем раньше он разберется, почему Комильфо умерла, тем быстрее они закопают её назад и покинут кладбище.  
Закрыв глаза, он дотронулся руками до метки, концентрируясь на запахе, стараясь почувствовать остатки энергии в её теле, отпечатки ауры, которые обычно и искали в таких случаях.  
Он простоял так десять минут, двадцать; но так ничего и не почувствовал, хотя точно был уверен, что может это сделать.  
Ещё через десять минут от резко одернул руки, окончательно убедившись в своём предположении.  
— На самом деле её тело ещё живое, — прохрипел он, застёгивая пуговицы, но стараясь на неё не смотреть. — Оно, скорее всего, будет стареть весь положенный срок, пока не умрёт естественно.  
— Хочешь сказать, её похоронили заживо? — тут уже и Сникерса передёрнуло, в конце концов это не самая приятная перспектива — однажды проснуться в гробу.  
— Нет, она мертва, и вернуть её к жизни нельзя. Точнее, можно, но она будет лишь куклой, без собственной воли, желаний и личности.  
— Слушай, любой, у кого есть хотя бы какие-то способности к магии, знает, что так не бывает. А в нашем мире минимальный потенциал есть у всех.  
— Конечно, нельзя. Вот только именно так её и убили — вытянув из неё всю жизненную энергию, не оставив ни капли. Всю магию, все эмоции и воспоминания, всю... её. Осталась только телесная оболочка, которая будто и не рождалась вовсе.  
— Такое же невозможно — какие-то магические следы остаются всегда...  
— Я знаю! — огрызнулся Натс. Он чувствовал себя разорванным на части; голову пронзила острая боль, и хотя они уже закрыли крышку гроба, а приторный запах всё ещё не выветрился.  
Месяц скрылся за низкими облаками, скоро должен был повалить снег.  
— Я закопаю гроб сам, — сказал Сникерс, прекрасно видевший, как сильно Натс побледнел. — Подожди меня у входа на кладбище.  
Домой они вернулись только под утро.

Натс не стал открывать лавку в тот день. Стоило им переступить порог дома, как он поднялся наверх, заперся в своей комнате и больше не выходил. Ему казалось, что будь он чистокровным ангелом, минимум десяток перьев на его крыльях должен был потемнеть. Необходимость понять, кто стоит за произошедшими убийствами никак не могла перекрыть того, что они сделали. Раскопали могилу — и ради чего? Ради знания, что Комильфо не просто убили, её практически уничтожили, не оставив ничего, кроме оболочки? Натс не представлял, кто мог бы такое сделать. Что могло бы. Казалось, даже вампиры не были способны на столь ужасный поступок, хотя их силы можно было назвать наиболее близкими к осуществлению подобного зверства.  
Он слонялся по комнате от стены до стены, не в силах выкинуть из головы образ такой живой — и в то же самое время такой мёртвой — Комильфо. Вместе с тем в глубине души он чувствовал всё нарастающую злость, потому что никак не мог помешать тому, что случилось. И что никто до сих пор не помешал. Это каким-то образом рушило его систему координат, выбивало опору из-под ног и мешало здраво мыслить. Он знал, что это противоестественно, так просто не должно было быть, и это лишало его сил.  
Сникерс даже не пытался его взбодрить, потому что знал, что не поможет. Он не был раньше знаком с аазимарами, но всё же был наслышан об их особом мировоззрении — внутреннем чувстве справедливости, слишком отличающимся и от ангелов, и от людей. Натс должен был сам принять все открывшиеся факты, чтобы двигаться дальше — ну а Сникерс готов был подождать разумное время, пока этого не произойдёт.  
Правда, терпения надолго ему не хватило, и ближе к ночи он собирался пойти и хорошенько его встряхнуть, чтобы прекратил уже страдать и конструктивно подошёл к проблеме. Впрочем, на лестнице Натс сам почти налетел на него — по сравнению с утром он выглядел собранным и спокойным. Даже если он не уложил всё в своём представлении о мире, то это не было заметно.  
— Есть какие-нибудь идеи? — поинтересовался Сникерс, облокотившись на перила и смотря на Натса снизу вверх. — Как нам использовать полученную информацию.  
— Это не так просто, как тебе кажется, — он хмыкнул, сохранив выражение невозмутимости на лице, но Сник всё равно почувствовал себя виноватым, что слишком быстро поднимает неприятную тему. — Я никогда в своей жизни не встречал подобный тип магии, поэтому прежде чем искать, кто мог бы это сделать, нам стоило бы понять, как это работает. У тебя есть знакомые, увлекающиеся альтернативными видами магии?  
— А то! — Сникерс растянул губы в самодовольной ухмылке. К химерам, может быть, относились так же, как ко всем полукровкам, но вот в их способности заводить полезные и бесполезные знакомства сомневаться не приходилось. — Линдт одна из самых умных ведьм, которых я знаю, если не самая умная. Только, боюсь, тебе не понравится.  
— Почему? — Натс приподнял бровь в напускном удивлении. Он догадывался, что вряд ли у Сникерса водятся знакомые драконы или эльфы...  
— Нам придётся возвращаться в Мистдарк. Но не в Норшейн, а в пещеры. Потому что Линдт — нага. И чтобы к ней попасть, нам надо притащить ей что-нибудь существенное в дар.

Ночью быстро выяснилось, что торговаться с Линдт им нечем. Понимая, к чему Сникерс клонит, Натс предпочёл отложить этот вопрос до утра — тем более они были на ногах уже сутки, и обоим требовался отдых.  
Утром, правда, ситуация принципиально не изменилась, и у порога их не ждали несметные сокровища, которые можно было обменять на тёплый приём.  
— Почему бы нам не пробраться в королевскую сокровищницу и не стащить что-нибудь оттуда? Марс говорил, люди всё равно половину этих богатств присвоили себе от других рас. Там даже что-то эльфийское было, — Сникерсу такой вариант казался очевидным.  
— А то, балбес ты эдакий, — устало смотрел на него Натс. — Нам ещё, с большой вероятностью, вести в Гензо расследование. Люди, конечно, не такие сильные маги, как демоны или ангелы, но и мы с тобой не гении преобразования энергии. Это слишком большой риск, учитывая, что далеко не факт, что знания Линдт нам помогут.  
— И что ты тогда предлагаешь? Денег, чтобы пойти к легендарным Мастерам, у нас всё равно нет. И не смотри на меня так, Марс нам помогать не станет.  
— По крайней мере, мы должны найти что-то, чего потом долго не хватятся, — Натс поморщился — мысль о краже была ему неприятна, но человеческая часть сознания говорила, что другого выхода у них не было.  
— Где ты сейчас найдёшь беспризорные сокровища? — Сник выразительно изогнул бровь.  
— У драконов, в Ксатаре, — пожал плечами Натс после минутного молчания.  
— Ты ебанулся, — севшим голосом сообщил Сникерс, разведя руками.

Существовала легенда, что драконы и люди на пороге возникновения Мира были единой расой; но с течением времени люди отринули драконью мудрость, забыли истинный облик, и общество раскололось надвое — Царство людей Арказар и страну драконов Ксатар. И хотя драконы по-прежнему относились к людям с большей симпатией, чем к остальным расам Мира Вечности, их уклад жизни был весьма замкнутым, они не приветствовали чужаков в своей стране и вообще держались обособленно.  
Стоит ли говорить, что полукровок они не признавали?  
Сникерс продолжал поглядывать на Натса, как на сумасшедшего, всю прошедшую неделю, которую они потратили на путешествие до границы между Ксатаром и Арказаром. Вся эта затея с сокровищами, якобы ненужными драконам, казалась ему чистым сумасшествием. Да, Натс убедил его идти, рассказав ещё одну легенду — всем было известно, что столицей страны драконов является Огненный город, но в те времена, когда они были единой расой с людьми, существовал в горах город Ардиэнте. Сейчас драконы проводят обряд единения лишь с одной стихией, каждой из которых соответствует драгоценность: Воде — сапфиры, Земле — изумруды, Огню — рубины, а Воздуху — алмазы. Но раньше Королева Ксатара овладевала всеми четырьмя стихиями, и корону, которую она носила в человеческом обличье, украшал пятый камень — гелиодор. И за этой короной они и пошли в забытый обеими расами после раскола город...  
Натс, впрочем, смотрел на эту ситуацию более оптимистично. Во-первых, он не горел желанием возвращаться в Мистдарк, пусть даже и по делу — поэтому импровизированное путешествие в Ксатар его скорее успокаивало, чем заставляло волноваться. Во-вторых, он всегда хотел проверить правдивость этой легенды, которую уже сам не помнил, откуда узнал; но Ардиэнте в его представлении был величественным, прекрасным городом, забытым совершенно несправедливо. В-третьих, драконы если и хранили память о старой столице, то, по его мнению, не слишком-то стремились охранить её — за всё время пути им не встретилось ни одного стражника.  
Ещё через пару дней, когда даже магия не спасала от промозглого ветра, и Сникерс готов был уже плюнуть на всё, уверенный, что вся эта легенда — всего лишь детские сказки, развернуться и улететь на ковре-самолёте в закат, Натс неожиданно остановился и облегчённо выдохнул:  
— Мы его нашли.  
— Что ты сказал? — недоверчиво поёжился Сник. Ему хотелось в тепло и бутылку рома.  
— Ардиэнте, — фыркнул Натс, довольно улыбаясь, и кивнул головой чуть в сторону. — Мы нашли старую столицу.  
Город, как будто высеченный в скалах, действительно поражал воображение. Он был не просто большим — он был громадным. Очевидно, драконы часто если не жили, то проводили здесь время в своих истинных обличиях.  
Запрыгнув на ковёр-самолёт, они полетели в сторону Ардиэнте. Сникерс всё порывался разогнаться быстрее, но Натс тормозил его, считая, что им всё ещё следует быть осторожными.  
Внутри город мог бы оказаться ещё более ослепительным, если бы он не был столь пустынен и заброшен. И всё равно, то там, то здесь мелькали куски драгоценных пород, и многие здания остались неразрушенными.  
— На один тот камень почти сотню лет можно безбедно жить! — порывался подлететь к одному из алмазов Сникерс, но Натс его одёрнул.  
— Мы прилетели за одной вещью, и только одну вещь заберём! — твёрдо сказал он.  
— Вот вечно ты весь такой правильный, — надулся Сник — ему было искренне непонятно, почему они не могли взять, кроме короны для Линдт, ещё пару камешков.  
— Между прочим, кто-то даже не собирался искать это место сначала, — назидательно напомнил ему Натс как раз тогда, когда они подлетели к полуразрушенному дворцу. Сквозь разломы в стенах ясно виднелся блеск золота.  
На их удачу, огромные врата оказались открытыми, но они не успели этому как следует порадоваться.  
На огромной груде сокровищ лежал дракон.

У него было длинное, продолговатое тело, покрытое золотисто-розовой чешуёй, четырёхпалые лапы украшали длинные когти, и он смотрел на горе-воров своими огромными бледно-голубыми глазами.  
— Что чужаки забыли в моих владениях? — голос, казалось, звучал прямо у них в головах, но против ожиданий, он оказался довольно мягким. И женским.  
И Натс, и Сникерс молчали, не в силах даже моргнуть — раньше ни один из них не видел дракона в его истинной форме.  
— Я не привыкла ждать! — уже более грозно добавила она, и Натс, сглотнув, ответил первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
То есть правду.  
— Мы ищем корону, — получилось хрипло и тихо, но его услышали.  
Она поднялась в воздух, заполняя своим телом почти всё пространство под потолком, и резко направилась вниз, в их сторону — так быстро, что они от неожиданности даже не подумали бежать. Но в нескольких метрах перед ними дракон обернулся лоскутами шёлка и атласа, и к ним подошла небесной красоты женщина. С бледной кожей, черными волосами, в праздничном одеянии.  
Её причёску украшала та самая корона, о которой говорил Натс.  
— Вот эту? — лукаво поинтересовалась она, указывая пальцами с длинными ногтями на свою голову.  
— Этого не может быть, — всё так же хрипло отозвался Натс, — вы, должно быть...  
— Я — Гейша, последняя истинная Королева Драконов, — гордо вскинула голову женщина, прищурив глаза.  
Присмотревшись, Натс мог разглядеть за слоем иллюзии, что она была уже стара — лицо и руки покрылись сетью глубоких морщин, глаза потеряли свой цвет, а волосы — блеск.  
— Вы прекрасны, — как-то не к месту вставил Сникерс, то ли не пытавшийся заметить иллюзию, то ли льстивший бывшей Королеве. Впрочем, стоило признать, что даже в морщинах, Гейша оставалась не по-человечески красивой.  
Натс почувствовал, что его это задело, но постарался не подавать виду. Судя по ухмылке, украсившей губы женщины, у него это не получилось.  
— Знаете, я отдам вам корону, мальчики, — она хитро прищурилась, подходя к ним со спины, — но за одну услугу, и при одном условии.  
Они молча кивнули, понимая, что шансов против пусть и старой, но явно по-прежнему могущественной королевы у них нет.  
— Кроме короны — уж не знаю, зачем вам понадобилась эта безделушка, — вы ничего не заберете. Ты, потомок ангела, подождёшь до утра в горах, ну а ты, потомок демона, останешься здесь.  
Гейша с насмешкой посмотрела на Натса, повернувшегося к ней лицом, проводя руками по спине Сникерса, и он неожиданно понял — они попали сюда только потому, что она так захотела. Это она вложила в его голову знание, провела их по границе, открыла им Ардиэнте. Только чтобы они пришли и исполнили её желание.  
Впрочем, ещё Натсу казалось, что ей приятно наблюдать признаки ревности на его лице, Хаос знает, зачем это было нужно Королеве драконов. Он уже не мог рассмотреть морщин на её лице, будто она расцветала на фоне чувств, разъедавших его сердце, его сомнений и горечи.  
Вздохнув, Натс развернулся и направился к выходу из города, оставляя Сникерса этой женщине, так непохожей на всё то, что он когда-либо знал о драконах.

Как и потребовала Гейша, Натс покинул Ардиэнте, даже не оборачиваясь. Найдя себе место для ночлега неподалёку от входа в город, он надеялся уснуть и до утра забыть обо всём, что сейчас происходило в его жизни — но сон не шёл, и ему оставалось только с тревогой смотреть на звёзды, мыслями раз за разом возвращаясь к собственным эмоциям.  
Он не знал и не хотел знать, что творилось в голове у этой взбалмошной Королевы. Она призвала по своему желанию двух полукровок, согласилась отдать корону, попросила остаться Сникерса, хотя всем было известно, что драконы наиболее неприязненно относятся именно к демонам. И, к своему ужасу, Натсу нравилось думать, что ей, вероятно, уже недолго осталось жить. Эта мысль его пугала, потому что любую жизнь в Мире он считал ценной априори. Но стоило вспомнить её насмешливый взгляд, как в глубине души закипала злость.  
Даже если ему удавалось перестать думать о том, чем сейчас мог бы быть занят Сникерс, Натс всё равно не находил покоя. В темноте под закрытыми веками он вспоминал образы убитых девушек. Той первой эльфийки, с которой, возможно, он пересекался на рынке. Её светлые волосы, рассыпавшиеся на дороге, острые уши, светлую кожу. Как её угораздило стать рабыней вампиров? Сама ли она пришла к Ферреро или была похищена по прихоти одного из них — ни на один из этих вопросов Натс не знал ответа, да и вряд ли мог бы узнать. Он вспоминал Комильфо, лежащую в гробу, вместе с её мечтами доказать, что люди тоже могут при желании учиться магии в Релиансе и добиться успехов. Ему чудилась смертельно прекрасная Баунти в танце, сводящем с ума, и в своих видениях он отчетливо видел на её теле тот самый кровавый силуэт цветка лилии.  
Всю ночь Натс так и провёл в тяжелых раздумьях, ощущая себя безмерно виноватым за чужие разбитые жизни, хотя разум твердил, что в этом не могло быть его вины.

— Эта женщина явно свихнулась в одиночестве. Натс, я... — Сникерс подошёл к нему на рассвете, слегка растерянный и настороженный.  
— Она отдала корону? — перебив его, сразу в лоб поинтересовался Натс, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая плащ. Умом он понимал, что выплёскивать злость на Сника бессмысленно, но в большей степени он не хотел ничего слушать.  
— Да, — выдохнул он, явно раздосадованный реакцией Натса. Его голос был слегка хриплым, как если бы он слишком долго говорил и не пил воды. — Тоже потребовала не оборачиваться...  
— Тогда летим. Чем быстрее мы доберемся до Портала, тем быстрее мы попадём к Линдт.  
Сникерс только развернул ковёр-самолёт. Во Дворце ему казалось, что Гейша меняется из-за него, но сейчас он думал, что она питалась ревностью.

На обратный путь до ближайшего города ушла ещё одна неделя. Натс за это время перестал выказывать явное раздражение, и вообще вёл себя почти как обычно, но Сникерс заметил, что он перестал высыпаться. Очевидно, ему снились кошмары — он осунулся, побледнел, а под глазами залегли тёмные круги. Сник предлагал забежать к целителю, но Натс утверждал, что всё пройдёт, как только они найдут этого проклятого убийцу. И даже в этом чувствовались неуловимые на первый взгляд изменения — как будто его ангельская кровь переставала давать о себе знать.  
Спустя ещё сутки они, наконец, добрались до Пещер Мистдарка. Только тогда Сникерс на время прекратил пытаться понять, обусловлены ли изменения в Натсе их встречей с Гейшей, или в этом есть что-то ещё. И стоило им войти в пещеру Линдт, стало ясно, почему он неожиданно так затих.  
— Я предупреждала тебя, химера, чтобы ты не смел являться в мой дом без приглашения! — прозвучал шипящий томный голос, и в сторону Сникерса из темноты прилетело два копья — одно из них зацепило правый рукав, а второе — плащ с левого края, так что он оказался пришпиленным к стене. — Откроешь рот, и третье проткнёт тебе сердце.  
Натс с плохо скрываемой смесью недоумения и раздражения посмотрел на Сникерса, виновато пожимающего плечами. Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать... Натс покачал головой и, прищурившись от недостатка света, всмотрелся вглубь пещеры, откуда к нему уже выползала Линдт.  
Она одновременно устрашала и притягивала взгляд. Стройное, высокое тело плавно переходило в длинный, сильный хвост, покрытый тёмной чешуёй с лёгкими оттенками золота. Чёрные волосы ниспадали на плечи, прикрывая обнажённую чешуйчатую грудь, а тёмно-золотые глаза с вертикальными зрачками внимательно его рассматривали.  
— Мы принесли тебе дар, — сглотнув, сказал он, оставаясь стоять на месте.  
— Возьми его и подойди ко мне, аазимар, — прошипела она, и Натс успел разглядеть её длинный раздвоенный язык.  
Вытащив из сумки Сникерса корону драконов, он бросил на него мимолётный взгляд — Сникерс только покачал головой, не рискуя даже приоткрывать губ. Выдохнув, Натс развернулся и подошёл к Линдт, где он уже мог рассмотреть множество стеллажей, которые давно сломались бы под грузом трофеев, если бы были сделаны без применения магии.  
— Что привело в мою пещеру аазимара? — Нага с интересом смотрела на него, обвиваясь вокруг. Казалось, что до короны ей нет никакого дела.  
— В Гензо не так давно произошло несколько крайне странных убийств. Кто-то вытянул всю жизненную энергию из погибших, и мы... мы надеялись, что ты сможешь подсказать нам, как такое возможно.  
— И поэтому вы принесли мне эту корону? — Она ухмыльнулась, и прядь волос упала ей на лицо.  
— Да, — Натс кивнул, надеясь, что она не задушит его в кольце своего хвоста.  
— Сникерс, ты помнишь, что я обещала с тобой сделать, если ты явишься сюда без моего особого приглашения? — Она резко повернула голову в его сторону. — Разрешаю тебе говорить.  
— Да... кажется, зажарить на медленном огне? — неуверенно ответил он.  
— Сварить, дорогой мой, — плотоядно улыбнулась Линдт. — Сварить на медленном огне и скормить ашире. Ты же помнишь, что мне не составит труда найти одну достаточно большую и голодную ящерицу?  
— Пожалуйста, не убивайте его, — выпалил Натс, и тело Линдт плотнее обвилось вокруг него. Он сквозь одежду мог чувствовать холод её чешуи.  
— Но вы принесли мне только один дар, — справедливо заметила она, нагнувшись и вдохнув запах около его шеи. — Если вам нужно, чтобы я выполнила обе просьбы, тогда... ты должен дать мне своей крови, дитя ангела и человека. Столько, сколько я попрошу. Тогда, так и быть, я позволю этому несносному созданию жить.  
— Берите, — хрипло отозвался Натс прежде, чем Сникерс успел бы вставить хоть слово.  
Линдт ослабила хватку, и он не заметил, откуда в её руках оказался кувшин, должный вместить в себя чуть больше полулитра жидкости. Она жестом попросила его вытянуть руку вперед, и он подчинился, закатав рукава. Натс скорее видел, чем чувствовал, как она острым ногтем провела по его запястью, и горячая кровь заструилась по стенкам кувшина. Голова кружилась, колени подгибались, но тело Линдт крепко держало его и не давало упасть. Как только кровь заполнила сосуд полностью, нага отпустила руку Натса и отползла в сторону, проводя рукой над горлышком — даже готовый упасть, он заметил, как оно оказалось заткнуто пробкой, сотканной из тьмы. Оценив его состояние, Линдт презрительно фыркнула, взмахнув свободной рукой. Послышался глухой звук, и почти тут же Сникерс оказался рядом с Натсом, подхватывая его под руки. Рана, впрочем, уже не кровоточила — у него ещё остались силы для простого исцеления.  
— Выпей, — снова подползла к нему Линдт, держа в руках деревянную пиалу с какой-то дымящейся жидкостью — кувшина с кровью уже нигде не было видно. Натс слабо пожал плечами и принял отвар из её рук.  
— Может быть, теперь ответишь на наш вопрос? — немного озлобленно поинтересовался Сникерс.  
— Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, — рассмеялась Линдт, поправив волосы. — Ни одно живое существо не может сделать подобное самостоятельно, но это не невозможно. Фокус в том, что теоретически можно похитить сущность человека, который слабее тебя — но твоё собственное тело не выдержит такого потока энергии, и ты умрёшь ещё в процессе. Так что один человек — будь он кем угодно — не в состоянии такого совершить, каким бы магическим потенциалом он не обладал.  
— Я уверен, что Натс это и без тебя знал, — ядовито заметил Сник, но затих, стоило Линдт предупредительно на него шикнуть.  
— Тем не менее, дольше всех с этим экспериментировали вампиры. Сейчас никто об этом не знает, но всего пару столетий назад клан Ферреро лично истребил клан Гайлиан, имевший некоторый успех в этом деле. Возможно, вы что-нибудь найдёте в их библиотеке, — Линдт говорила серьёзно, но явно чувствовалось, что она потешается над ними.  
Тем временем отвар в пиале закончился, а Натс почувствовал себя даже лучше, чем перед визитом в Пещеры. Он недоумённо посмотрел на Линдт, но она только раздражённо махнула рукой.  
— А теперь проваливайте. На вашем месте я бы пришла к Ферреро завтра. Или послезавтра.  
— А почему не прямо сейчас? — не удержался Сникерс от комментария, продолжая придерживать Натса, как будто не доверял зельям умнейшей, по его же словам, ведьмы.  
— Потому что прямо сейчас Гарден в особняке, — прищурилась Линдт, сложив руки на груди. — И в отличие от меня, она сразу убьёт вас обоих.  
Сникерс закашлялся, делая вид, будто ничего не говорил и не слышал, в то время как Натс обернулся перед тем, как уйти.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — твёрдым голосом сказал он, думая, что Линдт уже не обратит на них внимания, но всё-таки получил ответ, поставивший его в тупик.  
— Лучше будь осторожнее с тем, чего не помнишь и не понимаешь, аазимар.

Натс не стал спрашивать Сникерса, почему Линдт страшилась его сварить, и уж тем более, почему Ферреро Гарден должна была убить его при встрече. Но сейчас, в отличие от той бессонной ночи у входа в Ардиэнте, он действительно не должен был ничего знать, потому что это не имело к нему никакого отношения. Сникерс и сам не горел желанием поднимать эту тему — так что, выждав день в одной из дешевых таверн, в предрассветных сумерках они отправились к особняку Ферреро.  
Вламываться туда было безумием, но Сник утверждал, что в принципе у них, как присягнувших Форрестам, есть шанс. План заключался в чарах невидимости (на которые им пришлось потратить чуть ли не последние деньги) и ожидании у входа в особняк возвращения кого-либо из клана, но, желательно, не Ронднуара и не Роше, по понятным причинам...  
Когда Сникерс уже начал было клевать носом, Натс бесцеремонно толкнул его в бок и на немое возмущение кивнул головой в сторону ограды. Сон тут же сошёл на нет, Сник довольно потёр ладони и кивнул, подтверждая, что это и есть их шанс.  
К особняку шёл Ферреро Мандерли, и, на их счастье, всё его внимание концентрировалось на демоне, которого он настойчиво тянул за собой. Сникерс тихо шепнул Натсу, что это был Эсферо, член одной из конкурирующих Форрестам демонических семей. Натс только недовольно шикнул на него, направляясь за парой сквозь ограду к входу в особняк.  
Ему казалось, что та минута была самой длинной в его жизни — они шли по пятам за Мандерли, стараясь даже не дышать, и прошмыгнули за закрывающиеся двери с ощущением, что сейчас их как минимум отшвырнёт за пределы Норшейна. А, может быть, испепелит на месте...  
Но ничего этого не произошло. В особняке им почти никто не попадался, и они без проблем добрались до библиотеки... И только тогда поняли, какими были идиотами.  
Библиотека Ферреро была огромна. Казалось, что книг и фолиантов здесь хватит на несколько жизней, и было совершенно непонятно, как во всём этом многообразии найти записи, о которых они не имели ни малейшего понятия.  
— Так-так, — прозвучал холодный голос у них за спиной. Сникерс напрягся, вспоминая, что за нарушение условий договора Ферреро могли делать с ним, что хотели.  
Натс в свою очередь чувствовал неожиданное безразличие к происходящему. Всё это показалось ему бессмысленным, как будто его судьба в любом случае была предрешена — и он знал, что сегодня ещё не наступил тот день, когда он должен был умереть.  
Он обернулся и увидел прямо перед собой невысокого юношу с бледной кожей, пепельными волнистыми волосами и ярко-красными глазами, будто светящимися в тусклом свете библиотеки. Он не знал, как выглядеть главные вампиры клана Ферреро, но догадался, что перед ним стоит Рафаэлло.  
— И что ты забыл здесь, Сникерс? — несмотря на то, что он обращался к нему по имени, по коже всё равно пробежал холодок. Сник обернулся, сам готовый по бледности соревноваться с вампирами, и развёл руками.  
— Нас сюда это... расследование завело.  
— Как тебя зовут, аазимар? — переключил своё внимание Рафаэлло.  
— Натс, — кивнул он, сохраняя спокойствие и не спеша ничего к этому добавлять.  
— Я так понимаю, что расследуете вы убийство трэллы Роше. И других девушек, разумеется. Иначе вам бы и в голову не пришло забраться сюда, не так ли?  
— Всё именно так и есть! — с готовностью подтвердил Сникерс.  
— Что ж... Я не расскажу Роше и Рондуару о вашем проступке, — Рафаэлло ухмыльнулся, спускаясь вниз по ступеням и присаживаясь в кресло. Натс и Сникерс последовали за ним, остановившись в нескольких метрах. — И, чтобы вам не пришлось сгнить в нашем чудесном хранилище, я поведаю вам о тайне клана Гайлиан, которую они забрали с собой в Океан Вечности. После вы покинете особняк через чёрный ход и незамедлительно отправитесь в Арказар. И после в течение года не вернётесь в Мистдарк.  
Он говорил тихо, но звук его голоса, казалось, проникал до самых костей. И, хотя в нём не чувствовалось никаких выразительных эмоций, за всеми словами ощущалась беспрекословная власть. Уже одно то, что они находились с одним из сильнейших вампиров в одном помещении, будто являлось фактом признания их существования. Но они оставались слишком ничтожными, чтобы Рафаэлло тратил на них свои эмоции.  
— Вам, должно быть, известно, что Перворожденным вампирам не страшен свет, но обращённые, даже когда набираются сил и опыта, не приобретают такую способность. В клане Гайлиан полагали, что, если собрать достаточно энергии существ других рас, то и вампир, как они выражались, «полюбит свет». Они мечтали о том, что все вампиры их клана станут неуязвимы и примут единоличную власть. Но они ошиблись. Их эксперимент, правда, дал результат — способность забирать энергию существа без остатка, вместе со всей его силой. Но у всего есть своя плата, и та вампир, на которой ставились эти опыты, сама прекратила существовать. Она стала артефактом, похищающим душу любого, до кого доберётся. Вечно голодным, живым артефактом, который, как мы надеялись, никогда не покинет Океан Вечности. Во имя Первозданного Хаоса мы сочли своим долгом истребить их, пока никто не вдохновился их примером. А теперь уходите — у вас будет год, чтобы найти и предать Похитителя Душ воде. После вы забудете всё.

Натс не помнил, как они покинули особняк, как нашли Портал, как попали в Гензо и как оказались дома. Его сознание было как в тумане — он помнил всё об артефакте, некогда бывшем живым, пусть и вампиром, и от этого крутило внутренности и хотелось кричать на весь мир, как это неправильно. В то же время он пытался и не мог вспомнить лица Рафаэлло, оно расплывалось перед мысленным взором, стремительно ускользая из памяти.  
Дни потянулись один за другим — они со Сникерсом без устали обходили всех магов, которых только могли найти в столице Арказара, пытаясь отыскать у них Похитителя Душ. Натс был уверен, что окажись он рядом с этим артефактом, он непременно почувствует его ауру. К тому же он предполагал, что у него должна быть форма цветка лилии, основываясь на приторном запахе и кровавом узоре на груди. Но нигде не было ничего близко похожего, так что они начинали впадать в отчаяние, в то время как Марс терял терпение.  
На Натса снова напала бессонница, но он делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Что ему не снятся кошмары про мёртвых девушек каждый раз, когда он засыпает, что ему не мерещится запах лилий, что он по-прежнему занимается амулетами, которые теперь получались из рук вон плохо. Натс не давал Снику понять, что сходит с ума каждый раз, когда его нет рядом, что ему хочется испариться, исчезнуть, забыть обо всём этом, потому что такого просто не должно было происходить в этой жизни. Сникерс делал вид, что не замечает, надеясь, что это скоро закончится.  
Пока очередным утром ближе к середине зимы город не озарила очередная вспышка света.

Сникерс как раз возвращался домой из очередной таверны, когда сияние, поглотившее город, ослепило его на несколько мгновений. Не долго думая, он бросился осматривать переулки, и уже в третьем обнаружил очередную жертву – бледная, она почти сливалась со снегом, так что её легко можно было не заметить.  
Недалеко от неё стоял Натс, прижимавший руки ко рту и смотря на неё с неподдельным ужасом – Снику казалось, что даже смерть Комильфо он воспринял спокойнее.  
— Что случилось? — поинтересовался он, подходя ближе и забывая на несколько секунд об убитой, но Натс только кивнул на неё, продолжая дрожать.  
Сник посмотрел на неё внимательнее и увидел белоснежные распахнутые крылья, так же сливавшиеся с местностью, как её короткие пепельные волосы. Она была по-своему красива, так что не хотелось отрывать взгляд от резких черт лица, и только тёмный узор на груди был ярким пятном на теле ангела.  
— Пойдём, — Сникерс потащил его за собой, понимая, что скоро судя придут Хранители Порядка.  
Натс не сопротивлялся, только неровно дышал и что-то неразборчиво бормотал, не в силах выкинуть образ очередной мёртвой девушки из головы и не понимая, почему он почти всегда находит их первым.

— Что ангел вообще забыла в Арказаре? — нервно стуча пальцами по столу, в который раз повторил Сникерс. Натс пил уже третью чашку горячего чая с виски, и, кажется, только сейчас перестал дрожать.  
— Переговоры вели. Подписывали какое-нибудь соглашение. Король же планировал укрепить сотрудничество с Релиансом... — Он пожал плечами, продолжая сжимать чашку обеими руками. — Её звали Ригли.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Сник склонил голову набок, думая о том, что они зашли в тупик, и даже новое убийство не дало им никакого следа — он послал тени проверить близлежащие кварталы, но так никого и не нашел.  
— Она была членом Палаты Мудрости Релианса, — криво ухмыльнулся Натс, резко поставив чашку на стол и поднимаясь на ноги. — Мне...  
Он хотел сказать, что кажется причастным ко всей этой невыносимой мерзости, но Сникерс смотрел на него с готовностью побить, если он только осмелится высказать что-то подобное вслух.  
— Мне, судя по всему, лучше прилечь, — он потер виски и поднялся наверх, боясь анализировать свои собственные ощущения.

Сникерс ещё раз прошёлся по улицам, в надежде найти хоть какие-то зацепки, но ему так и не встретилось ничего подозрительного, только Хранитель Порядка посоветовал возвращаться домой. Натс уже спал, и по всей видимости, ему снова снились кошмары — покачав головой, Сник прилёг рядом с ним, жалея, что не умеет успокаивать аазимарскую совесть.  
Он проснулся от какого-то тревожного чувства — ночь уже близилась к рассвету, но ещё можно было спать несколько часов. Сникерс повернулся на бок, стараясь не разбудить Натса, но его уже не было.  
Ничего хорошего это не сулило, да и сна мгновенно не осталось ни в одном глазу. Сник вскочил, надел вчерашние вещи и на всякий случай проверил дом, но ни Натса, ни какой-либо записки от него не обнаружил. Схватив ковёр-самолет, он выбежал на улицу, даже забыв надеть плащ.  
Он облетел весь город в рекордные сроки, но ни новых мёртвых девушек, ни самого Натса так нигде и не оказалось. Тогда Сникерс призвал себе на помощь тени, и одна из них указала ему направление.  
Натс уже был за чертой города и как раз вошёл в Восточный лес, когда Сник догнал его и, спрыгнув на землю, схватил за руку.  
— Ты что творишь?! — прошипел он, дернув его на себя и не замечая, как тот сжимает что-то в руке.  
— Неужели ты ещё не понял? — обреченно обернулся Натс — на нём не было очков, да и сам он тоже вышел из дома без зимней одежды. В его голосе ощущалось столько печали и боли, что впору было выть от тоски.  
— Я понял, что ты считаешь себя виноватым. Но ты, видимо, забыл, что ты аазимар. Может быть, вам свойственно брать вину на себя за всё на свете, но вы не можете отнять жизнь, это противоречит всей вашей сущности. Даже готовый пасть ангел — может, но только не аазимар. Так что выкинь всю эту дурь из головы, и полетели домой!  
— Посмотри, — Натс разжал кулак, грустно улыбаясь, и кивнул. Сникерс догадывался, что увидит там артефакт из серебра в форме цветка лилии, но не хотел смотреть, не хотел верить, что это могло оказаться правдой.  
— Это. Ещё. Ничего. Не значит! — со злостью выделяя каждое слово сопротивлялся он, продолжая упрямо смотреть Натсу в глаза.  
— Это значит всё, — горько ответил он, и Сникерсу показалось, что он сам мог чувствовать всю ту вину и отчаяние, что свалились на него вместе с памятью. — Мне снились не кошмары, а воспоминания о произошедшем. Знаешь, Рафаэлло забыл нам сказать, что Похититель Душ работает вовсе не так, как этого хотели вампиры. Он не отдаёт энергию своему хозяину — он пожирает её сам. Точно так же, как он подавляет волю хозяина, без которого он не может добраться до жертвы. Я нашёл его пару лет назад на берегу океана, бросил в ящик и забыл — до того самого утра, когда он призвал меня и свёл с тобой. И теперь я помню, как подходил к тем девушкам, и как жизнь угасала в их глазах, а Похитителю Душ было _мало_.  
Он говорил правду, хотя Сникерсу хотелось кричать об обратном. Натс просто не умел лгать, и правда сквозила во всём — каким голосом он говорил, как он смотрел, как менялось выражение его лица от горя до презрения к себе. И это убивало их обоих.  
— Это значит, что ты не виноват, — сказал Сник сквозь зубы, с ненавистью смотря на артефакт в руке Натса. Из бутона серебряной лилии сочился мягкий бордовый свет. — Виновата эта вампирская побрякушка!  
— А это уже неважно, — Натс нервно рассмеялся. — Последней жертвой Похитителя Душ всегда становится выбранный «хозяин». Так что Марс не получит голову ублюдка, уничтожившего его невесту — артефакт поглотит меня целиком.  
— Не собираюсь я нести Марсу твою голову... Что? Что ты сказал?! — Сник встряхнул его, не веря тому, что только что услышал.  
— Лучше уходи, — он говорил слишком спокойно, так, как говорят все, готовые встретить смерть и знающие, что её никак не удастся избежать. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я рассыпаюсь пеплом, или, и того хуже, умер из-за этого артефакта тоже. Отпусти меня.  
Сникерс хотел в этот момент ударить его со всей силы, но вместо этого только сильнее вцепился в его руку.  
— Даже не думай, что я оставлю тебя умирать в одиночестве!  
— Ты не понимаешь, — покачал головой Натс. — Артефакт уже достаточно силён, чтобы поглотить любого целиком, и если ты будешь рядом, если ты будешь держать меня, он поглотит и тебя тоже!  
— Да мне плевать, — выдохнул Сникерс, с силой обнимая его, так что Натс не мог вырваться, как не пытался. — Мне плевать, что мы познакомились ценой пяти жизней, мне плевать, что ты почему-то считаешь себя убийцей, когда ты лишь последняя жертва Похитителя Душ. Ты — всё, что сейчас имеет значение в моей жизни, и если ты так твёрдо решил умереть, то я лучше умру вместе с тобой, чем продолжу жить без тебя.  
— Сникерс, я... — начал было Натс, но он прервал его, накрыв губы прощальным поцелуем, в котором было всё — от отчаянного нежелания сдаваться до смиренного принятия неизбежной смерти.  
Переполненные горечью несбывшихся надежд, они не почувствовали запах лилий, разнёсшийся с ветром по долине. Три тонкие нити из бутона опутали их запястья, проникая в вены и даря им забвение. Солнце осветило их последний вдох, а в следующий момент они стали лишь пеплом в яркой вспышке света, смешанные с равнодушным к их трагедии снегом.


End file.
